


At the Shawarma shop

by QuarkInShiningArmour



Series: Lecturers in Scotland AU [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Shuri, all of Peter's friends are mildly crushing on him and that's ok, i legit don't know what this was meant to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarkInShiningArmour/pseuds/QuarkInShiningArmour
Summary: Shuri, MJ and Ned have come to the restaurant where Peter's just started work to support him, but end up crashing what may be a date between their favourite physicists.





	At the Shawarma shop

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what this is, it was meant to be a drabble but it's 990 words and doesn't have a proper ending.
> 
> This is chapter 5 of 'Windy Cities and Faulty Electronics' from Shuri's PoV but idk if you have to read that to understand this.
> 
> If you wanna send me a prompt, I'm @goddessofgamma on tumblr. Enjoy!

Peter made sure his apron was fastened properly for the third time in as many minutes.  Watching from the table, Shuri shook her head fondly.  _What does he think is going to happen?  Does he think his pants will fall down with his apron if it isn’t tight enough?_

“He looks so nervous,” she said.

“I think he’s doing okay,” Ned said, not wanting to be harsh on his friend.  “Sure, he’s nervous, but it’ll go well, Peter’s always had good balance so at least he won’t spill any drinks on anyone.”

“Good balance?  Sure, like the time he knocked the toaster off the counter playing ‘the floor is lava’ in our tiny kitchen.”  MJ remarked, deadpan.  “I’m still rooting for him, I am here.”

“Peter _did_ break the toaster, but he didn’t fall over himself, he has good balance” Ned insisted.  “He’s really been working on his core.”  Shuri and MJ shot him a weird look.  “Hey, he does his workout in the common room, you guys can’t tell me you haven’t seen him.”

The first order that Peter had taken at his new job as a waiter was for his friends.  They’d come hoping it would set his mind at ease, but if this was a de-stressed Peter, Shuri dreaded to think what Peter would be like on the job when he _was_ stressed.

Shuri had met Peter for the first time last summer when visiting Edinburgh University to see her brother, who was the new vice-chancellor at the university.  T’challa had wanted to spend time with her, but had been called to a meeting on business, so he left her with a professor, Tony Stark, whilst he was gone, knowing that there would be enough gadgets to keep Shuri interested in his absence.  What T’challa hadn’t counted on was Tony having brought his godson over to the city for an open day. 

Peter immediately got on with Shuri, bonding over their mutual love of science and memes.  When Peter noticed the pink, blue and white pin on Shuri’s collar, he relaxed even further in Shuri’s company.  Knowing that Shuri was trans made things a lot easier for Peter; he was trans too and could talk about his own experiences knowing that she’d understand.  Even after they returned to their countries, they remained in contact, sending each other theories and ideas, covering everything from particle physics to how they thought Game of Thrones would end.

MJ and Ned, Peter’s friends from school, had gotten on with Shuri immediately.  Ned was every bit as geeky as Peter, and he’d joked that MJ might seem harsh, but they were actually a lot nicer to Shuri after knowing her for two weeks than they’d been to Peter and Ned who they’d known for years.

The soft jingle of a bell sounded, signalling someone entering the restaurant and Shuri felt Ned’s hand grasp her arm.

“It’s Thor and Professor Banner!” Ned seemed very excited to see them outside of lectures, and Shuri found it endearing.  The group tried to be as subtle as possible in watching the lecturers, but Ned’s version of subtle left something to be desired; he stared straight at them.

“He hasn’t seen them,” Shuri stated.  _Peter is still meandering about when he should be taking orders_.  She quieted the little part of her brain that said _and he should be digging for information to find out whether they are a couple_.

All of a sudden, Peter jumped, and it became clear that he had been spotted by Banner. 

“You guys are still hyped about seeing teachers outside of school?  This isn’t middle school.  It’s lame,” MJ said.

“You just craned your neck to get a better look at them.  You’re literally still doing it,” Ned pointed out.  MJ shrugged.

“Peter definitely has a crush on Thor, I hope he doesn’t get too embarrassed.” Shuri watched him nervously take their drink orders.

“Banner’s hot too.”  Ned and Shuri both turned to MJ.  “What?  I mean they’re both a lot older than us, but Banner’s got that introverted genius thing going on.”

“Hey, Peter’s coming past,” Ned warned.  Peter gave them a thumbs up, which Shuri and Ned returned, MJ just flipping him off. 

Watching their lecturers, Shuri noticed the way they were smiling at one another.  T’challa had told him about Bruce Banner, said he was a great researcher, a great teacher, but wasn’t so good at socialising and wasn’t known for being overly friendly.  _He must have a bigger crush on Thor than even Peter does._ She could see the smile from Bruce’s eyes down to his mouth.

His grin widened as Thor reached out to take his hand and Shuri was nearly smiling just as much watching them.

“Are they a couple?”  Ned asked.  “They’re cute.  Or they could just be friends who are physically affectionate, I shouldn’t assume that men are dating just for holding hands.  Or am I being homophobic because, like, if they were a man and a woman, I would just assume they were dating?”  Ned looked baffled.

“Calm down, Ned.  Are you really telling me that Banner would look at Thor like that if they were just friends?”  Shuri pointed out.

“They’re screwing,” MJ said.

“Thor’s only worked here for a couple of weeks!”  Ned sounded scandalised.

“Well, they’re at least having eye-sex.”  Shuri silently agreed.

Peter came over to them after he’d served their dinners, ready to take his friend’s desert order.

“What would you like for desert?”

Shuri groaned.

“Peter, don’t go all professional on us now. What’s going on with Thor and Professor Banner?”

“They’re having dinner.”  Peter sounded defensive, and the group raised their eyebrows.  “Hey, I don’t know, I wasn’t gonna ask.”

“They’re definitely dating.”  MJ sounded sure.

Ned and Shuri nodded, Peter made a ‘hmm’.

“They could be.  That would be really cool," He looked back at them. "Uncle Tony’s always getting Uncle Bruce to open up to more people.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was kinda okay-ish? 
> 
> I love getting comments, they make me so happy.


End file.
